My Hairless Boy
by airzy7
Summary: Brochel!AU. When Brody cuts himself whilst shaving his face Rachel decides she wants to help, Brody is skeptical and is worried that she doesn't know how. But he soon finds out that Rachel likes him better hairless, especially his cock. Rated M for mature themes in Chapter Two and Three.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. **

**A/N: **I do not own Glee.

*/*/*/*/*

"Ow shi-" Brody stopped when he remembered how much Rachel disliked him swearing.

He looked intently into the mirror, staring at his clear reflection as he ran the razor down his neck; shaving off the stubble Rachel had asked him to get rid of because it looked silly, so he agreed and shaved it off, and he thought he would look better anyway.

Pulling the razor down the side of his face he winced, feeling and noticing the large cut into his skin.

"Shit" he couldn't hold the swear in any longer.

He turned around to see Rachel sitting at the foot of their bed, waiting for him to finish so they could cuddle. She didn't have an angry reaction, she wasn't annoyed either. Brody watched her chew her lip and for a brief second wondered how somebody who bit their lip so frequently could maintain such full and lush lips, before coming back to reality, he sighed,

"Sorry Rach" he mumbled, "I know you don't like swearing" he clarified.

Rachel set her hands behind her petite body and pushed herself off the end of the bed,

"I'm not worried" she smiled, "I'm more worried about what's wrong with you"

"Nothing" he called, opening draws and cupboards in search for a tissue or a towel to wipe at the cut with.

Rachel huffed, walking over to Brody,

"Why do boys always have to act tough?" she muttered underneath her breath, shaking her head.

She placed one hand on the small of his back, the other reached over and held the left side of his face in her hand.

Rachel forced his head to face her,

"Let me have a look"

Brody pouted, letting his girlfriend inspect his face. Rachel lifted a hand, but dropped it without touching it.

"I am tough" he mumbled.

Rachel giggled at his adorable reaction.

She cooed,

"Awh Brody did the big bad razor get you again?"

Brody frowned, his head bowed and nodded his head, not looking Rachel in the eye by fear of his pride being taken.

Her hand still cupping his jaw she stood onto her toes, pressing her lips against his and smiling sweetly as their foreheads rested together. Rachel sighed,

"There's nothing wrong with not being able to shave properly Brody, all guys cut themselves sometimes"

Brody grumbled.

Her warm hand ran gently down his cleanly shaved cheek. Rachel shrugged,

"Well, atleast your face is soft' she giggled.

"Yeah" he whined, "but what about the other side?"

Rachel thought for a moment before coming up with an idea,

"I have that under control"

She cleared the counter top, lifting off bits and bobs and placing them on the ground. Rachel stood beside the counter,

"Lift me" she ordered, waiting as Brody placed his hands firmly on her waist and lifting her onto the counter top.

Rachel turned her body around, reaching behind her and grabbing the Gillette shaving cream. She popped open the cap and squirted the thick cream into her palm, rubbing it together slightly.

"What're you doing?" he asked, quirking his brow.

She gestured towards herself,

"Come here"

Brody stepped forward between her parted legs, their crotches aligned. He felt when she wrapped her legs around his waist; bringing him closer. Rachel rubbed the shaving cream over his right cheek, making sure it covered all of his stubble. Her eyes stayed on his face while her hand felt for the razor. She grasped it in her hand; wrapping her fingers tightly around it.

"Woah, Rachel. What are you doing?" he asked, his voice tinted with fear.

Rachel scoffed,

"Please, I know what I'm doing. I use shaving cream all the time" he raised his eyebrow, "it helps with slushie skin stains" she clarified.

"Ah" he nodded in realization, "but that still doesn't mean you know how to use a razor" his voice still fearful.

Rachel rolled her eyes,

"How do you think I get my legs so silky smooth?" she asked rhetorically, leaning down to run a hand over her leg.

"Touche" Brody nodded.

/*/*/*/*/

Rachel cupped his face with both hands, staring into his dreamy blue eyes. She grinned,

"See, all clean and beautiful"

She pressed her lips against his, him quickly reacting and kissing her back; smiling into the kiss.

Brody had to admit she was very good at shaving, especially faces. To say the least he was expecting to end with half a dozen more cuts than he had started with, but once again Rachel had proved him wrong.

His hands moved around her body and to her ass, kneading it between his fingers and hearing her squeal into his mouth; if that was even possible.

Once they pulled away Brody quirked his brow, his voice now smug,

"So you prefer me without any hair … anywhere"

She giggled,

"Yes"

He moved to her ear,

"Really? Nowhere?"

Brody's voice was seductive and warmed her ear, the heat flowing down her neck; making her shiver. Her hand slithered up his shirt, feeling his delicious abdominal muscles, there was no hair at all, even where his happy trail _should _be.

She shrugged, pleased with her answer,

"It's easier to blow you without all the hair"

He grinned smugly.

"I don't even know how you shave down there when I know how sensitive you can be"

Brody turned, the grin still on his face as his tongue poked out to wet his lips,

"I have my ways"

Rachel tightened her legs around his waist, her hands slipping out from underneath his teeshirt and to his zipper,

"Speaking of"

/*/*/*/*/*

**A/N2: **I just wanted to add that if anyone wanted a second chapter where Rachel blows Brody. There would be a lot of dirty talk and smut, so if you would like to read the follow up of the chapter please write a review telling me, PM me here or message me at lea-princess on Tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter does include explicit material rated M, so please if you aren't comfortable with reading it … then don't. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it does include the blowjob; which people wanted me to write.

**Chapter Two **

She has his navy blue and white, short sleeved raglan fisted in her hand, prior to being neat and pristine. It's only enough to see half of his belly button and a fine part of his V before it disappears into his Calvin Klein briefs, which are also showable. Rachel's hand still holding tightly to his teeshirt she connects the other hand with his hip, running her thumb hard over the indented lines of his V.

Her thumb slips underneath the waistband of his briefs and feeling his evident hip bones. She lifts her hand from the top of his briefs and pulls his tee up his amazing body as far as she can before he gets too tall. Brody chuckles, watching her try to reach up and pull it over his head. He reaches back and pulls it over his neck, throwing it across the room.

Rachel places a light kiss to his chest and feels his muscles tense underneath her hand. Tonight wasn't the first time Rachel considered herself to be incredibly lucky to have this man in front of her, his amazing physique, his talent and irresistible charm, and she wonders why he chose her.

Chocolate brown orbs searching over his taut muscles and tanned skin, large muscles she'd been lifted by and pushed against the wall time and time again, Brody grinned down at her,

"What are you thinking about baby?" his voice low and rough.

His rough voice, evident boner and bare muscles were enough to build up her arousal, because it didn't take long for them to turn on each other.

Rachel sighed dreamily, staring off into the distance as she thought about one of her many fantasies that had played out in her head. Dirty things she wouldn't admit to him unless he initiated it.

"Nothing" she replied cheekily, Brody knowing that she was hiding something preferably sexual.

There was a beat before she popped the button on his jeans.

Brody's hands threaded in her brown locks, feeling the silky hair between his fingers, he twisted his hand, doubling her hair over his fingers as he gave a hard tug; knowing how much she loved her hair pulled.

"Was it something dirty?" she shook her head.

"C'mon" he smirked, pulling once more.

She gave him a look,

"Do you want this or not? Because it doesn't bother me if you'd rather do something else"

Brody scoffed,

"Rach, you love my cock"

She shrugged, but pulled down the zipper. His dark jeans that once sat snug around his hips pooled around his ankles. Brody smirked, looking at the dark shade her eyes had turned and the added desire his body felt, and he was sure her body felt it too.

Rachel looked at the thick veins that appeared out of the top of his briefs, they matched the ones on the underside of his arms, but looking at these ones made the warm feeling in the bottom of her belly more noticeable and the desire for his cock once again. And_ maybe_ he was right; maybe she did love his cock.

However, Rachel wasn't the only one who fantasized about things like this. It drove Brody crazy almost every time he saw her do something with those lips of hers, whether it was biting it, or applying lip gloss to make them even more irresistible then they were to begin with, and especially licking some sort of vegan chocolate ice cream off her fingers when it dribbled. How she seductively placed her whole finger in her mouth and slid it out with a wet pop, sometimes he was sure she was doing it because she knew it drove him insane, or maybe she just liked to tease him.

The way her lips are so full and lush, so pink and soft always amazed at what that incredible mouth of hers could do, sucking him or deep-throating him. Maybe he was obsessed, because he found himself spending much too much time watching them, seeing them move as she said something, but not taking in words. It took him a while to admit that he had got off to the imaginative feeling of her sucking him before they dated, and the real thing was better than the fantasy. God it was.

It knocked him from his thoughts when he felt a rough tug of his cock. And it made him wonder how he hadn't noticed her pulling him out. There was another hard pull, her hands placed one on his shaft and the other near the head, flicking her thumb over the slit every so often.

Brody soon felt the sensation of her mouth, and it was just as, or even better than he remembered it to be. The warm, wet heat her mouth provided as her soft lips stretched over his cock, and he had to admit the sight in front of him was better than anything, and he knew no other girl would be as good as her.

She started off slowly, pulling in and out; barely taking him in at all. Her tongue ran up the thick vein on the underside of his cock, and it took Brody all of his strength not to cum right then.

His head lifted, lids closed and his mouth open, his brown crinkling as he felt her pull him out and back in. Brody let out a long moan and thrusted into her mouth, moaning again when he felt his sensitive head bump against the back of her mouth.

Once he opened his blue eyes he noticed the dribble of saliva run down the side of her mouth, and he found that incredibly sexy and even when she could fit his whole cock in, especially deep-throat. Brody wasn't the smallest guy; thick and long … and a lot of girls couldn't handle that.

Rachel ran her tongue along the bottom of his shaft and flicked along the slit, hearing a needy groan and him buck his hips into her mouth.

Brody re-gripped her hair, rolling the chocolate waves over the top of his fingers. "You love my cock" he sneered, fucking her mouth, "Cock slut"

His swearing and constant bucking into her mouth wasn't easy on her arousal. As much as she wanted to stop and order him to finger her, or anything to make her orgasm; she didn't. As much as she craved to have him in her pussy, he filled her up just as much in her mouth as he did in her pussy, or have him eating her out, his fingers, tongue, cock could always fill her the right way.

Brody's fingers moved up to her scalp, digging his fingernails in as his lip trembled, stomach coiling and body shaking as he felt an orgasm ripple through him.

A long grunt left his mouth along with, "shit, shit, shit, shit" as he shot his load into her mouth. His eyes opened slowly, watching her swallow all of his cum, and he didn't know what he loved to see more. He took himself out of her mouth, staring at her abused, red lips with a glisten of his arousal showing. There was still a string of spit connection her mouth to the head of his soft cock, she smiled innocently, but nothing about the last half hour was innocent.

Brody lifted her off the counter and pulled her into a hug, his hands wrapping around to the small of her back. He held her close,

"I love you baby"

She moved her head, giving him a kiss on the mouth, where he could taste himself,

"I love you too"

When they pulled apart he grabbed her hand, smiling at her before saying,

"And it isn't just because you give mind blowing blow jobs, or because you can shave my face without cutting me, not like myself. You're so beautiful Rae, and talented and you have a really _sexy _body, but …" he shook his head, "I just love you for every reason, especially for being you"

"Wow" she gasped, placing her head against his chest; hearing his steady heart beat, "Tell me how I managed to get such a charming, caring, talented, irresistible boyfriend? You're too good for me"

Brody wrapped an arm around her shoulder,

"Not a chance"

Rachel nuzzled into his chest, taking in his comforting scent; she looked up and smiled,

"Is this your way of asking for another blowjob?"

Brody shook his head, a small chuckle coming from his mouth before turning serious,

"I was actually going to ask you if you need some _help _with your … problem"

Rachel thought for a moment. The thought of him filling her with his cock, fingers or tongue was very overwhelming, but she had to decline. Blowing Brody was really hard considering his size, and she was really tired.

"As appealing as that sounds" she chewed her lip, "I think I will decline" her head rested on his chest, "'m really tired"

Brody grinned, reaching for his briefs that were carelessly threw on the floor.

"Okay sweetheart" he held the screwed piece of white designer underwear into the air, "Do I need to put these on?" he sighed.

Rachel shook her head,

"Nope"

She unzipped her pink, floral skirt and pulled it down her long legs along with her panties. Brody was in awe when he watched her undress right in front of him, no shame at all, but then it occurred to Brody why would she be ashamed if she had a body like that?

Her white sweater was dropped to the ground, a split second before she was reaching back to unclasp her bra. Holding it by the strap before grinning and dropping it.

To say that Brody was vulnerable right now would be saying the least, they were both completely naked, but Brody didn't have any thoughts of sexual activities. He respected her boundaries, and he'd never overstep them; if she didn't want him to pleasure her tonight, he was fine with that. If she told him she never wanted to have sex or anything like that again, yeah, he would be disappointed, but the fact that she was letting him into her heart, that she was trusting him with every fibre of her being and somehow had fallen for him would be enough to get him by.

Rachel stepped forward, standing on her tippy toes to whisper into his ear,

"We're going to sleep naked" it was seductive, a small gasp coming out at the end. 

Brody opened his mouth, before hesitating and closing it, he shook his head; a frown appearing,

"Do you want me to carry you?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head as she rested a hand on his chiseled physique.

He turned around to watch her walk away, a seductive sway to her hips as she sauntered to the bed. Brody wondered if she was acting like this just to tease him, because she knew that he wouldn't do something she told him not to.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Later that night Brody found himself naked, holding onto a naked Rachel as he watched her sleep. Her peaceful breathing and constant smile; he wondered what she was thinking about. Their bodies fit perfectly together, as though they were meant to spoon. Sometimes their limbs would be tangled or one of them would find themselves upside down, but Brody didn't mind, and neither did Rachel.

As long as she had him holding her at night; protecting her, and he had her to fill his heart, they would both be more than happy.

He leaned over to her ear,

"You really, honestly, truly don't know how much you mean to me … I love you so much Rae"

For the record Brody wasn't sure if Rachel had heard him, but that didn't matter, he got to say what he wanted to, just like he did every single night. Brody figured she must have heard him, because the next thing she did was roll over and snuggle into his chest, smiling.

He looked down at her, his hand stroking her hair. Rachel's hair was always so silky and soft, with the added bonus of smelling like apple. Maybe Rachel did like his hair, but he _really _liked hers.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**A/N: **Alright, so I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I had lots of fun writing it, because I haven't really written much about her giving him a blow job, so I hope I did okay. I know I said that it would be a 'quick' oneshot, but people wanted a second chapter, so there it was! I'm not sure how well I incorporated smut and fluff, so please tell me if the mix wasn't very good.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay so I realize I said the last chapter was the last one I was going to write, but somebody wanted me to reciprocate Brody pleasuring Rachel. So I hope you enjoy it, and if you want me to write a different story please PM me the prompt or leave it below in the reviews, I love hearing from you guys!

**Chapter Three **

It had been a quarter of an hour since Rachel got out of the bath. Her brown hair still damp and pajamas crisp on her clean skin. She applied an even amount of moisturizing cream to her long, toned legs, making them soft and smooth, not just for her own benefit, but because Brody loved running his hands up and down her limp skin.

As her hands moved slowly on the bottom and top of her right leg she sighed, wishing that Brody was with her. She knew that he was busy at NYADA, he had specifically told her that morning that he wouldn't be home for a while, but she still missed him when he wasn't with her. She missed his cuddles and kisses, and the way he could always make her laugh. Was it bad to say she also missed his compliments?

"Baby I'm home" she heard Brody call from the door.

Rachel smiled from hearing his voice, placing her hands in her lap and crossing one leg over the other.

Brody wandered into the bathroom, placing his bag on the ground when he saw Rachel beaming. He walked up to her, pressing a tender kiss to her upper jaw,

"What's got you so happy?"

He lifted her luscious, crossed legs and slipped underneath them; placing them back on his lap when he sat down. Brody smiled, enjoying seeing her so happy. However he didn't know he was the cause.

"I just missed you a lot" she pouted, looking into her lap and then popping up to look into his eyes.

Brody grinned,

"C'mere"

He wrapped an arm around her back and one underneath her knees, lifting her up and onto his lap. Brody had to admit he enjoyed her sitting on his lap a lot more than he should have, but when she wiggled her hips to get comfortable, her ass grinding into his cock he got a little uneasy and could tell what would be happening tonight.

"Did you have a bath?" he asked, noticing her damp hair and the apple scented shampoo wafting through the air.

She nodded, a small giggle leaving her lips.

Brody's nose moved to the base of her neck, inhaling sharply as he took in her delicious scent. He spoke against her neck,

"You smell amazing"

He slowly began to nuzzle her neck, placing soft kisses down her neck to her covered collarbone,

"So good"

Rachel gasped, her breath hitching as he continued to kiss up and down her neck, small kitten licks mixed with little bites here and there. The pace of her heart sped up, breath stifling when she tried to speak,

"B-Brody"

She could feel his hot breath down her neck, the slight growl when she stuttered, his hand moved to the bottom of her button up pajama shirt, slowly undoing a button.

"Yeah baby?" his voice was low and husky.

His mouth connected once again with her neck, sucking at the tender, soft skin; creating a hickey. It wasn't until the third button was popped that she found words, her breath stopped and she chewed her lip,

"I-I-I" she gasped, the pleasure Brody was already giving her was unbearable, she hesitated before breathing, "You-you-"

His lips popped from the side of her neck, cutting in,

"You want me to keep going?" he offered.

Rachel couldn't reply. It was either no words, or only swears. A small squeal left her mouth, and Brody took that as an invitation to keep going.

He chuckled softly,

"Who would I be to deny you?"

As he continued unbuttoning her pajama shirt he noticed she was only wearing a bra underneath. He opened the shirt slowly, letting deliciously tanned skin show, his left hand caressing her stomach, with his right hand supporting her head as he lightly let her lie back. His mouth traveled to her collarbone, sucking hard at the evident bones; earning a squeal from her.

The purple-y coloured mark was left on her skin, his mouth moving down her body to her belly button, his tongue slowly licking the rim of her belly button, making her squirm underneath his touch.

He chuckled, lifting his head,

"You can't even last long when I tongue your belly button, If I were you I would prepare yourself for when it gets _really _wild." He whispered, "my tongue can do other things, you know that"

One hand moved to her legs, stroking them up and down,

"God I love your legs, when you wrap them tightly around my waist. And your hair, when you let me pull it tight. Your skin, its so tan and soft, and you let me bruise it with my mouth. Your lips are so full and lush, they feel amazing wrapped around my cock. Your voice, when you sing your heart out, or scream your lungs out when I fuck you hard"

Rachel whimpered, it was too overwhelming and she began to feel uneasy when he told her about all the things that turned him on about her, especially when she knew that she wasn't the prettiest or nicest person.

"Oh" Brody thought for a moment, his brow crinkling, "I forgot about your breasts'

His hand slipped underneath the back of her shirt, unclasping her bra. He cupped one of them, stroking over her nipple with his thumb.

"Your pert breasts, they're perfect. And how about your pretty, pink nipples?"

Brody looked into her eyes as he twisted one between his thumb and forefinger, hearing her squeal in reciprocation. His blue eyes travelled down her undone body, down her smooth stomach, past the waistband of her short shorts. He grinned when he looked at her thigh.

He lowered his finger down, smearing the white, hot liquid down her thigh from where it came from the inside. Brody stuck the finger into his mouth, savoring the taste of her juices.

The blue eyed boy grinned,

"You didn't tell me you were coming"

Rachel's head lifted up,

"You expected me to go through all of that without coming?" she retorted.

His eyes were still on the milky liquid that had seeped out of her sleep shorts, he ran a finger through it, drawing various pictures with it on her upper thigh.

"I dunno, I thought you'd at least last until I put my tongue in or something"

She shrugged,

"Who says you can't still?"

Brody grinned,

"I love these shorts, however, your cum leaked so easily, which means you mustn't be wearing panties" he thought for a minute, "am I right?"

Rachel bit her lip, a small giggle coming as she nodded her head,

"If you didn't get home at the time that you did I would've had to … _you know_ … so I thought if I didn't put the panties on it would be easier access, for if you _were _here or not."

Brody grinned, his eyes slowly squinting,

"You're dirty baby"

He lifted her up and set her onto the counter top, kneeling down before her as he removed her soaked sleep shorts. Brody placed both of his hands on her knees, separating her legs as far as they would go. And that sight, Brody thought he hadn't seen anything prettier.

Rachel's legs wide open for him, her glistening pussy lips with arousal as it slowly dripped down her thighs. Her bare stomach and chest, showing off her perfectly sized breasts with only her pajama jacket on her shoulders. The recognizable hickey on her collarbone and the matching one that was only a tiny bit bigger on her neck. Her long, tender neck exposed with her head craned back, a post orgasmic look on her face.

Brody's tongue followed the line of cum to her pussy lips before stopping, and moving to the inside of her thigh, small bites and licks. He licked up the other side of the inside of her thigh, though it lacked her dripping cum he went in a straight line to her pussy lips, sticking his tongue in before blowing cold air onto it.

A strong lick as his tongue moved inside her clit, feeling Rachel squirm once again underneath his touch. His licks became slow and tantalizing, rather than rough and quick.

Her hands tangled in his short hair, pulling at his scalp harshly,

"Fuck" she cursed, her eyes closing and opening quickly.

Brody chuckled,

"Baby, we're only starting"

Rachel began to whimper, feeling Brody's tongue quickly enter and exit. His breath hot and her heart beat getting faster. Rachel inhaled sharply, the quick thought of how Brody's tongue could get to each centimeter of her clit astounded her, because the fucking of her clit with his tongue was extremely overwhelming.

She felt the familiar coil of her stomach, her heart beating faster and toes curling as an orgasm rippled through her,

"I can't … any longer … I … _ahhhh!" _

All of her cum spilled out of her pussy and onto his tongue and into his mouth, along with half of it that had splatted onto his nose and eyelashes.

Heavy pants came from Rachel as she came down from her high. Her eyes were hazy and body weak, she smiled lazily.

Brody grinned before leaning back in and placing slow kisses up the inside of her thigh. He stood up, holding her hands as she slipped off the counter, attempting to stand on her feet.

"Are you tired? Do you need me to carry you?" he asked, holding onto her delicate hand.

Her breathing was slow and her voice was soft,

"'m a little bit tired… can you carry me anyway?"

Brody nodded, lowering down to place a hand behind her back and one underneath her knees, sweeping her off her feet,

"Of course sweetheart" he whispered, kissing her cheek.

He placed her onto the bed, pulling out a pair of his shorts for her to wear. But as he turned around he noticed her jaded body, closed lids with her head leant to the side as she quietly slept.

The corners of his lips curled up into a smile, finding her sudden exhaustion adorable, like she was a small child after a long day. He was completely smitten by her.

Brody slowly closed the drawer and crawled onto the bed, feeling it dip with his added weight on it. He got as far as pulling the shorts up to her knees before she began to wriggle,

"Honey, stay still please" he whispered, slowly pulling them up.

He ridded himself of each item of clothing apart from his briefs before he climbed into their bed, lifting the covers up and sliding in. Brody pressed a kiss to her temple,

"I love you Rach"

He ran his finger through her hair in a soothing manner, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his,

"I love you too" she mumbled, her eyes closed, but a permanent smile on her face.


End file.
